Man Walks Into A Bar And Says Ouch! That Hurt!
by TheManyFacesofJester
Summary: To many G/J fluff. Negletion to the J/J fluff. A treat for the J/J fans. Warning: Contains EXTREME silliness! Just really wanted J/J fluff. Switches From Jane's POV to Jester's repeatedly! REVEIW! P.S. Name is totally random! Nothing to do with story!


**Authors Note: Oh my gosh. I was in dire need of a Jane/Jester fluff story so I wrote this. It is seriously really silly, and I wrote it a 2:00am, so bare with me people! Ok, now you can enjoy the story. Maybe. REVIEW!**

Jester walked into his room and began to pull off his shirt.

"Oh my God. Why is it so hot?" He asked himself as he started to remove the rest of his clothes.

* * *

Jane walked swiftly away from the practice yard. Gunther had beaten her twice, and had seen her get hit in the face with the wooden sword on the practice dummy. She had to get away from his snickering and jeering. What she really needed was to talk to Jester. He was always there to talk to when she was upset. He had a way of making her happy. So she headed towards his room and immediately opened the door.

* * *

Jester had finished pulling of all his sweaty clothes off when his door swung open. Jester turned and saw Jane. He ducked behind his bed as she yelped and slammed the door. Jester sat still behind his bed for a few moments replaying the scene in his head.

'Did Jane just see me with out my…' But he could not finish the sentence because he burst into a fit of laughter. He knew he should be embarrassed, but thinking about Jane screaming and slamming the door made him bubble over with giggles. Soon he was rolling on the floor laughing. Of course Jane did not hear it as she was far from his room by now.

* * *

Jane basically ran away from the blue boy's room. He head was swimming with thoughts

'Oh no! What did I do! I should have knocked. Not that I really saw anything, he was behind the bed sort of. Or did I see anything? Not that he was bad looking. He is actually pretty buff... JANE!' She mentally scolded herself as she walked towards The Kitchens. Lunch time was almost here and Pepper was just about done setting the table.

"Afternoon Jane." Pepper said hastily as she walked back and forth from the Kitchens to the table with an assortment of objects such as spoons, bowls, and cups. "Would you go tell Jester that lunch is ready? Oh Jane, why are you so red?" At the mention of Jester's name Jane went wide eyed as blush burned her cheeks.

"What? Oh, I-I um…" Jane began as Pepper raised an eyebrow. She looked like she was going to ask Jane something but Jester entered the garden.

"Greetings all." He said pleasantly. Jane kept her head down as he walked past her. Pepper had gone back to setting the table in this time.

"Greetings Jester! Perfect timing, I was just about to have Jane go and grab you." Jane's cheeks turned something between crimson and maroon. She was however confused by the small laugh Jester let escape his mouth.

'This is going to be a long lunch' Jane moaned as she sat down. She would have liked to sit as far from Jester as possible, but her usually spot was directly across from him. And as Pepper was already, well, being Pepper, she sat down in "Her Spot." Jester took his seat just as Rake and Smithy came.

"Well, it is especially warm today is it not?" Smithy said as he sat down. Jane merely nodded in agreement. Everyone began to eat and talk but Jane just kept her head down.

* * *

'I should not tourcher her so. She seems very embarrassed about it.' He thought apologetically. He decided to finish his meal in silence. But he kept accidentally rubbing his leg up against Jane's. This only further deepened the red in her cheeks until it matched her hair.

When the meal ended Jane immediately left to go to her room. Jester left as well and was heading towards his room but Jane stopped him as he got to the door.

"We need to talk! What was that back there?" She questioned.

"What was what?"

"You are not the least bit embarrassed?"

"Should I be?" Jester asked opening the door to his room.

"Well you should at least be a little ashamed!" Jester was a little taken aback by that.

"Ashamed? Of what? You walked into my room!"

"You should have locked your door!" Jane spat.

"I was hot; I just wanted to change quickly. I thought people knew how to knock." He defended.

"Well I always lock MY door. You should learn to. Then we could avoid these situations!"

"Situations? Jane just relax! It is ok! I do not mind."

"Well I do! Why are you acting like it is not a big deal?" She starred at him in a way that made him wonder if they were talking about the same thing.

"Because it is not a big deal. You walked in. I ducked, you shrieked and slammed the door. Nothing happened!"

"Arg!" The red-head stamped he foot and walked off towards the practice yard. Jester just shook his head and walking inside his room.

* * *

Jester walked out of his room. It had been three days and Jane was still not over it yet. She still kind of ducked when she saw him. That upset Jester somewhat. He wanted Jane to move past it and be herself again. He missed her. So he just walked over to the table and sat down for breakfast.

"Morning Pepper. Where is Jane?" He asked curious as to where Jane would be. She was not usually late for breakfast. In fact most days she was up before everyone else to get some practice it.

"She had to go change her clothes. Gunther dumped some water on her. I really do not know…"

"Wait!" Jester cut her off. "Jane is getting changed?"

"Yes." Pepper said walking back into the Kitchen not even seeing the mischievous look on Jester's face. He had an idea. A stupid idea, but one for sure. He got up from the table and went immediately over to Jane's room. He did not think just opened the door.

* * *

Jane pulled off her leggings so all she had on was her metal skirt. 'I can not believe Gunther!' She thought to herself as she pulled the skirt off. She was going to grab some fresh clothes but suddenly her door flew open. Jane jumped behind her bed as she saw Jester standing in her doorway. She expected him to leave but he did not.

"Jane? What are you thinking? Leaving you door unlocked." He shook his head back and forth.

"Jester get…" She started but was interrupted.

"Here, let me lock it for you." He said shutting the door and locking it, before turning back to Jane.

"Jester get out now!" She squealed.

"No, I think we should have a talk about what just happened." Jester sat on Jane's bed.

"Go away!" Jane yelled as she crouched lower on the other side of the bed.

"No, I think we really need a talk. Jane, you should be ashamed" He mimicked Jane voice as he spoke. Jane wanted to yell at him but she felt a smile tug at the sides of her mouth. "Why are you acting like this is not a big deal?" He once again repeated her voice. Jane started to giggle before laughing louder. "I always lock my door Jane." This time he started laughing.

"Ok, Ok!" Jane managed through fits of laughter. "I get it! I over reacted! Just leave!" Jester got off the bed, grabbed some of Jane's clothes and tossed them at her. She quickly snatched them but did not put them on.

"Are you going to leave?" Jane inquired. Jester starred at Jane for a moment before saying.

"Hm, maybe I should stay. Teach you a lesson about learning to lock your doors!" Jane looked smugly at him.

"You want to stay? Fine!" Then she stood up from behind the bed. Jester clapped both hands over his mouth, but did not look away.

"You must really bind your chest tight!"


End file.
